An integrated development environment (IDE) is computer software that enables computer programmers to develop other software. An IDE typically includes a source code editor, a compiler, an interpreter, build-automation tools, and a debugger. IDEs that are used for developing object-oriented software may also include a class browser, an object inspector, and a class hierarchy diagram. One example of an IDE that may be used to develop object-oriented software is Eclipse. Generally, Eclipse provides various tools and user interfaces, which are considered to be relatively user-friendly.
A business application may be used to track information that relates to a business by obtaining and integrating finance, sales, materials, and other data. Specialized programming languages have been developed for writing business applications. To access databases storing the business data, the application may incorporate SQL queries (e.g., Open SQL queries, which are compatible with many different databases). The SQL queries tend to become very complex even with only a few tables, and it becomes difficult to validate whether the query is returning the correct result. Conventionally, application developers resort to debugging to ascertain the correctness of the SQL queries. However, in the conventional approach, the debugging process involves the execution of the complete business application, which can involve several steps and long execution time. Further, in order to execute an SQL query, the application developer has to write type definitions and data declarations for the output structure for the query results, into which the output of the queries will be fetched.